


Seven Girls Who Saved The World

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Butcher!Au, M/M, Mpreg, Seven Girls 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful of the Murdock girls. They got the devil in them. </p>
<p>(aka, the one where Foggy's a butcher and he and Matt have seven daughters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Girls Who Saved The World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any commercially recognized characters and make no money off this fic.

It's a Friday and Foggy's making tuna casserole for dinner when he gets the call. Amelia's got a black eye, broken tooth, a three week suspension and a stubborn frown. 

"They pantsed James in front of everyone. I couldn't just let'em get away with it!" She spits, still convinced she was right to get in a fight with Antonio and his brothers and spoiling for another fight. 

And, privately, Foggy agrees with her but he can't have her setting a bad example for her sisters. Amelia will be in high school next year and she should know better than to try to solve the worlds problems with her fists. 

Matt is no help at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica the baby and she takes to knife fighting like she was born for it. Born blind, neither Matt nor Foggy ever let her use it as an excuse for anything. 

"You can do more than you know." They always told her. 

She doesn't have her papa's super-senses but he'd trained her to utilize the ones she had and people who don't know Jessica find it unnerving how little help she actually needs in her job at the battered women's shelter. 

And when the abusive ex or not so ex tries to get in, well... there's more than one that's been sent home with a nasty slash across their face to remind them how unwelcome they are. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melissa is the one who takes over when Foggy starts feeling his age in his shoulders every time he lifts the heavy butcher's cleaver. People start saying she has her daddy's talent with meat and her papa's shrewd bullshit detector. 

The one person who thinks the change of ownership means that the butcher shop is fair game is found outside the front door the next morning neatly bound with twine and in possession of a new healthy respect for slightly chubby, strawberry blond girls who smile at everyone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Surprising absolutely no one, Frankie, Emma and Betsy all become lawyers in their papa's law firm. They make established lawyers tremble in fear when they take a client. 

"Beware the Murdock girls" they tell the fresh faced interns, straight out of law school and convinced they can do anything. "They got the Devil in 'em." 

Aunt Marci practically bursts with pride for her darling girls every time she hears this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aunt Karen was the one who had to help Matt deliver Clara in the hall just outside the courtroom where the case was being deliberated. He'd been having contractions all morning but ignored them, sure they were just more Braxton-Hicks, after all he still had almost a month to go before she was due. 

But Clara was a fighter born to a family of fighters and she wasn't going to stick to anyone's schedule but her own. Mere moments after the jury leaves the courtroom to be sequestered for their deliberation Matt's water breaks. 

It's messy and disgusting and far more public than Matt would have preferred but the medic (who was waiting to testify in a case down the hall) said that they didn't have time to move him anywhere else. 

Clara arrives before the jury's decision and despite everything Matt insists on staying to hear the verdict. Karen goes with Clara to the hospital while Foggy rushes to meet them. 

Two hours later Matt finally arrives, exhausted and in worrying condition and the doctors disappear him into a surgery suite. It'll be more than a week before the two of them will be allowed to leave and the fight Matt and Foggy will have about Matt's decision will be loud, long and leave them not speaking to each other for three days. 

Eventually Matt agrees not to put off anything to do with their girls in favor of a case. Foggy knows better than to push for Matt's health: that's a fight he has been failing to win for years. 

Matt calls Clara his good luck charm and she eventually takes up the mantle of Daredevil.

**Author's Note:**

> A. N.: 
> 
> So the birth order is 
> 
> Amelia, Francesca (Frankie), Clara, Emma, the twins Elizabeth (Betsy) + Melissa, and Jessica. 
> 
> Amelia grows up to run a daycare. She's VERY protective of her kids


End file.
